


tell me what you want (then ask for more)

by Bit_Not_Good



Series: Cattle [3]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Betrayed By Biology, Coercion, Coming Untouched, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Erogenous Throat, Finger Sucking, Fisting, Humiliation kink, Lactation, M/M, Milking, Oral Fixation, Shame, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22854253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bit_Not_Good/pseuds/Bit_Not_Good
Summary: Martin still needs milking. Elias still insists on supervising. Eventually he makes his intent known.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Martin Blackwood
Series: Cattle [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610434
Comments: 20
Kudos: 184





	tell me what you want (then ask for more)

**Author's Note:**

> There's some light shaming for not being "normal" near the end. It's not everyone's thing, so mind yourself going forward.

Martin didn’t know why he thought he’d be able to edge Elias out of the mix, just by asking Jon. As he discovered the hard way the day after Jon milked him, Elias was more invested in his milkings than he’d thought.

After two weeks, he’d finally given in and bought a couple of nursing bras- they made him blush to look at in the store, even more to try on in the fitting room, and the sales girl who lingered in the lingerie section sending him suspicious glances made everything worse. Given her glare while she rung him up, he doubted there was anything he could have said to change her opinion of him. He’d taken to wearing them out, and they helped, a little- the movement of his new teats was less distracting, more manageable, and he didn’t have to completely undress every time he needed to be milked.

Which seemed to be more and more often, after Jon supervised him. Sessions seemed to produce more milk, and though they didn't get longer, the bottles kept appearing in the fridge. Jon hadn't done that, when he'd milked him. Martin had watched him dump the milk with a feeling of satisfaction, in a way that made Martin almost excited to do it again with him. That hadn't happened, though.

It turned out that Elias had started sending him out to get statements around Martin’s milking times, which meant that it was Elias’ all-too-clever hands that unlatched the cups on his new bra the next day. Martin tried to ignore Elias’ quiet chuckle as he manhandled his breasts, feeling his ears heat as always. He felt on display in a way being shirtless had never made him feel before all this, and it made him wet just thinking about it.

“We could do something about that, you know,” Elias said out loud, still massaging his chest as he broke into Martin’s thoughts.

“Huh?” Martin responded eloquently, and promptly moaned as Elias tweaked his right nipple, drawing a bead of milk to its tip.

“Come now,” Elias said genially, dropping one hand to cup the small of Martin’s back. The heat, so close to exactly the place Martin wanted it, sent a delicious shiver down Martin’s spine despite himself. His skin felt electrified. “Don’t play coy.” The unspoken reminder, _I heard the statement you gave_ hung in the air between them. Martin hated it.

Elias dipped his head to lap up the milk threatening to dribble to the floor, then stepped back and began to untangle the cords leading to the pump machine. _How did they always get tangled?_ Martin wondered vaguely. “Er. I- can’t we just get this over with?” he asked weakly.

“Trust me.” Elias turned back with a smile that made Martin want to do exactly the opposite, and reached out to affix the cups to his aching teats. “Trousers off, please.” Martin stared at him, shocked, as he dropped his hands to unzip Martin’s flies. Martin jumped, startled out of the daze that had started to set in, and fumbled to bat Elias' hands away.

“Hey!”

Elias sighed and unceremoniously shoved three fingers into Martin’s mouth, pressing down on his tongue. It felt utterly peculiar not to gag around them, but the protest Martin had attempted died as his lips closed around those fingers, almost on instinct, and began to suck. With his other hand Elias flipped on the breast pump, and Martin whined around the fingers in his mouth as his milk let down with a pleasant jolt.

“That’s better,” Elias said, undoing the button as well and shoving Martin’s pants and trousers down. “Come now.” He walked backward towards the armchair, fingers still in Martin's mouth, and Martin followed helplessly, dizzy with want and the calming sensation of something to suck on. Elias took him by the wrist and raised his hand, and he only had time to wonder vaguely for a moment what Elias was doing before his own fingers were replacing Elias’, leaving Elias with two hands free.

He stood there, sucking helplessly, growing wetter as Elias undid his own trousers and pushed them down. Martin yelped as Elias spun him around and yanked him close, close enough to feel something huge and hot against his hole. “As I thought,” Elias said smugly, and Martin closed his eyes.

It felt so _good_ , Elias’ hands on him, his cock there against the wetness, his teats being milked mercilessly, his fingers in his mouth. He groaned and stuffed another finger in his mouth, pressing against his tongue in a way that made him long for his gag reflex. As it was, his body went limp, and it was barely a moment before Elias was guiding the head of his cock into Martin’s waiting hole.

Martin moaned absently as the head popped in past his rim with hardly any resistance and drool dribbled down his chin, and then Elias grasped his hips and walked them back together until they fell into the waiting armchair in a graceless jumble that forced Martin down onto Elias’ cock.

Distantly, Martin was aware of his own cock hardening, but it was secondary to the sensation of finally, _finally_ having something there inside of him, spreading him. It burned, felt like being punched, to be stretched so suddenly, but he writhed all the same, pinioned, grinding down in search of more length.

Elias grunted, reached around with one hand to squeeze at his teats, and then slapped his hip. “Ride me,” he ordered, and Martin heaved himself up and landed heavily, sucking hard, eyes falling closed as he fell into a steady rhythm, thighs burning. Elias’ hands didn’t stop, testing the seals on the cups, wandering down his bare stomach to stroke Martin’s inner thighs, and his hand so close to Martin’s cock should have been distracting.

Martin didn’t get much time to think on that, though, because then he felt something tug at his rim, stretched and sloppy around Elias’ cock, and suddenly he was at his peak, come dribbling from his untouched cock across their spread thighs in a painful pseudo-orgasm. If Elias noticed, he didn’t seem to care, because as Martin dropped down again with a grunt of effort, Elias shoved a finger in beside his cock.

“From what I understand, Jared is quite a bit – uh! – larger than me,” Elias commented, sounding unnervingly collected, as if he wasn't sitting half-naked while his employee rode his cock. “I wonder how many you can take?”

Martin whined as he lifted up and dropped down again, the sensation of added girth making him more sensitive, stretching him, dragging against his rim. It didn't help that Elias took a moment to hook his finger and tug at Martin's rim before adding a second finger, and a third, and then Elias was coming, pulsing deep inside Martin as he clutched at Martin’s hips one-handed to still his movements. Martin writhed all the same, digging his fingers deeper in his throat desperately, tears welling in his eyes, and then Elias shoved him off his lap and onto his knees. Martin hardly had time to get his arms under him before Elias was kneeling down between his spread legs.

“Let’s find out,” was all the warning Martin got before Elias plunged four fingers deep into his leaking hole. Martin lurched forward on his elbow and made a wounded sound, but Elias only chuckled and twisted his fingers. “So loose already,” he murmured, pressing at Martin’s poor abused rim, and then tucked his thumb in alongside them. “I wonder, will you ever be normal again?”

The shame hit Martin like a wave, and he could feel his cock hardening again even as Elias twisted, pressing the first finger of his other hand in alongside the others. “Probably not,” he continued, pressing hard, almost painfully at Martin’s prostate. “Normal men don’t wear bras.” He pushed forward, startling a jolt out of Martin as the knuckles of his first hand sank in with almost no resistance. “Normal men don’t take it up the arse quite so easily.” Martin could feel the flush spreading over his skin, but he was so fucking turned on by Elias’ words it was hard to care. He shoved back, whining, needing more, and Elias’ laughter was almost enough to push him over the edge again. Almost.

“But you’re not normal, are you?” he continued, pushing deeper. “I wonder if I could get you pregnant, coming in you?” Martin shook his head, humiliation filling him. He shouldn’t be this turned on, but he was, aching for more, keening around his fingers, and finally, _finally_ , Elias complied. Withdrawing slightly, he edged two more fingers in alongside his hand and brushed his knuckles against Martin's aching prostate, and then Martin was coming so hard he actually blacked out.

***

When he came to, he was on a cot he’d never seen in the pumping room before, clean and naked and covered in a blanket. The room was dark, and he had no idea what time it was, but his whole body ached with a deep exhaustion. It was only a moment before a blessedly dreamless sleep claimed him again.


End file.
